Gemini Tales
by NotW
Summary: Anthology of NotW's stories about Gemini. Warning for gore. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Gemini Tales**

By Calisto and Midori

* * *

In a glorious and not so distant future, humanity has used up almost all the precious resources available. As the nearby planets have proven barren and inhospitable, humans turned to Guilds for protection. These guilds were usually little more than roving bands of bandits and killers; however, some rose above the rest...

NotW was one such Guild. They had claimed an old laboratory as their hideout and were attempting to engineer sustainable technology and resources to save the world. Their Leader believed in peace and restoration, and so did most of the Guild. However, two sisters, whom just appeared at their door one day, were otherwise inclined. Only known by the name Gemini, these two were ruthless and were the killers in the Guild.

As the strife and war grew worse, the twins were more needed, and the Leader's attention stretched thinner. Ze was no longer able to monitor their behavior... Or their bloodlust.

The sisters attacked random people as they were now able to play with their prey, slicing off bits, letting them run, then hunting them down...

Although identical in face, the two had different tastes in torture...

One was a bloodthirsty monster who popped her prey's eyeballs, cut off their ears, noses, fingers and toes before allowing them to run away, still dripping a mix of blood and fluids from their eyes and blood from there stubs...

At least... Until she hunted them down and killed them...

The other was a psychological killer.

She has little cells prepared and left her victims inside, no light, little food, practically just air and water... And her cruel voice picking apart their psyche... Finding and cutting into weaknesses in their minds...

Most killed themselves by bashing their heads against the walls.

Others, that didn't, were forgotten; doomed to a lonely and cold grave...

Due to Guild Warfare over ever shrinking supplies, Gemini quickly gained influence in the Guild. They used this to forward their own ideals. Instead of trying to help people, why not use resources to kill aggressors? Instead of building sustainable technology, why not Lethal Autonomous Animatronics? As enemy hoards increased, the Leader was forced to allow more and more of Gemini's ideas to be put into action. But ze was firm in denying them the LAA.

Until their stronghold was breached and several Guildies were killed. Then all hell broke loose. A quick and minor mutiny later, construction was underway for the Guild. And... after many weeks of nonstop labor, it was complete. Named Flying Animatronic Lethal Long-distance Enemy Neutralizer, or FALLEN for short, the enormous robot was as big as small jet and had two head that shot lasers. The wickedly curved talons allowed for quick dismemberment of prey.

The FALLEN was also highly successful. All enemies fell, and the fear and power of Gemini grew. The few survivors spread stories far and wide of the sisters' cruelty, their laughter as the FALLEN vaporized people, or it's talons ripped them open with a sick wet squelch sound.

The sisters chafed under the kind and generous rule of their leader. They secretly planned a rebellion. The building began...

Not long after, the girls completed their army. Thousands of FALLEN... All powerful, all obedient... Only to Gemini of course!

And then the terror began...

They killed all whom opposed them...

Those whom were left await death... As Bird Food!

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

Birds of a feather

By Neko

When the invaders arrived, most of civilization tried force as an answer. However, the attacks failed... All conventional weapons had little effect. 'More force' was tried next, with a coalition of countries agreeing to the expected nuclear strikes seemed perfect as the invaders had claimed only a few island areas.

Each strike would clear these nests, the lands as acceptable sacrifice. If only they had known the true cost, as their attack was effective...The first of these attacks - the target was Iceland, a large one of the robotic avians' nests. The attack destroyed dozens of them. Iceland itself still glowed with volcanic activity, the very ground crying hot tears.

But...

It was also the last of the strikes. Meant to be the first of several, and the 'turning point of the war' the generals had said. Instead, all avians took flight in droves, and flew through many major cities, dropping giant metal feather-shaped quills. They then flew to the mediterranean sea, covered most of the surrounding countries in more quills, and re-nested in Rome, Italy.

A new large nest surrounded with a ring of quilled land. The military started to replan their next strike; the old targeted nests had been abandoned.

But then...

The quills activated. At first these spires were only harmful to touch. Scientists swarmed around the ones in the major cities, trying to figure them out. Then the effects got stronger. Nearby humans become disoriented, confused, and fled. So, too, did the scientists..

They called it a "Cerebral Random Sigmawave Energy Disruptor" which causes any human nearby to be unable to think. Each quill powered up, driving the scientists, everyone back. Cities quickly emptied out as just one quill at full power could be felt 14 miles away. Even airplanes could not pass overhead.

So, Humanity was done trying to attack. While governments reassembled, the people demanded a 'no provoke' policy for the avians. In one group that fled from Greece, was a girl. Her name was Gemini. She, like everyone else, fled and was packed into refugee camp.

Well, for a few days...

(a/n: Imagine the long crowded camps..)

*sigh*

"Forget it. I'm done with these crazy crowds. I'm done waiting for food. I'm done, I'm done with running'" she exclaimed.

She got up, and walked out of the refugee camp heading straight towards the no-mans-land of quills. Everyone thought she was crazy, of course. So no one tried to stop her. But she didn't come back.

Gemini walked alone through many deserted fields. It was surprisingly easy travels. Everywhere she went there were abandoned buildings, abandoned vehicles, abandoned stores. Only about half a day in did Gemini realize that she was very close to one of the giant quills

'Maybe it's broken?' she thought.'Might as well take a look!'

Up close, the giant quill was definitely a machine. 20 feet tall, and spiny. (a/n: Looks like those spines in the fallen, actually) It hummed, and faint traces of ozone curled in the air. Gemini reached out her hand... but paused.

She had heard people died from touching this. She quickly grabbed a stick and poked at it. Nothing seemed to happen. She walked around the quill, idly dragging the stick behind her, until the stick caught between her legs and tripped her!

*thwack*

"owwWww!"

Her head hurt from smacking into the giant quill.

'Stupid thing! Oww..' She glared at it, and realized two things.

First, she was alive. In pain, but nothing surprising... Not like the second thing she noticed,which was that the quill had started... moving. Well more like shaking, and smoking,and sparking?

'Oh no!'

Gemini scrambled backwards quickly, and was thrown down by the explosion. Peeking out from behind her temporary shelter, Gemini saw that the quill was now in several large pieces, and definitely not working. Suddenly a shadow passed overhead!

Gemini ducked back around, as one of the avians landed nearby. Of course, she had to look at the thing... the giant bird. It pecked around the broken quill, peering at it and examining the pieces. And then it looked up. Straight. At. Her.

Gemini froze, maybe it can't see her if she doesn't move, she thought. But no, it took a step straight towards her... Gemini bolted, running into the nearest open doorway she could find.

Big bird cantfollowintosmallspaces...

She held her breath. With a sharp caw, the avian lifted off and flew away. Shaking, Gemini decided that now is a good time to take a nap.(a/n: She actually kinda passes out from holding her breath) The next morning, Gemini woke up to a strange sound of scraping metal.

She hid, until it stopped. But she heard a voice, a human voice! Well, kind of...singing? Gemini had to take a look, of the quill had been, now rested a giant cage, with a girl inside, then...She stopped singing, and turned around to face Gemini!

Pleadingly, the girl reached out through the cage bars and cried out. Gemini rushed to the cage and found the door.

"I'll get you out!" She said

The latch came free and the door swung... inwards?

Gemini reached out her hand to the girl, who took it...and then pulled Gemini into the cage! The girl sang something, and the cage door slammed shut. Gemini started to freak out, but then the girl spoke in perfect greek.

"Sister! At last.."

Gemini stopped, and stared at the girl. They did look very similar. Still confused, Gemini didn't move as the girl hugged her. Suddenly, visions of faraway worlds and other civilizations popped into Gemini's head. She saw worlds that looked familiar and yet so alien..

Places she had been, but had forgotten. And she saw her army of avian birds claiming these planets for new nests. Rending one civilization after another.

"At last," came the thought from her sister's mind. "We are one again."

Gemini flexed her wings and looked up at the night sky.

'Time to visit my captors,' she thought,' and then to continue the migration!'

A giant two-headed robotic avian leapt to the sky above the coliseum, with all the other avians following. Their song filled the air, fading only as they left the earth behind.

The End...


End file.
